


forgotten ↣ p.m.h.

by yoonsanhashair



Category: ASTRO (Band), rocky - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonsanhashair/pseuds/yoonsanhashair
Summary: best friends never forget about one another, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> september 3,2015 
> 
> (should be title but i still don't know how to work this site so it'll have to do)

_~~~~7:29 am_

**rocky**

_get up insook_

 

_7:30 am_

**insook**

_why must you be an ass and wake me from my slumber?_

 

_7:30 am_

**rocky**

_fine. then be late for school. i'll just pull out of your driveway and leave you to walk_

 

 _7:31_ _am_

**insook**

_NO DONT LEAVE ME ILL BE RIGHT OUT_

 

_7:31 am_

**rocky**

_hurry up then. i'm giving you 7 minutes_

 

_7:32 am_

**insook**

_MINHYUK DONT BE THAT WAY IM GETTING READY_

 

_7:32 am_

**rocky**

_times a ticking. now stop looking at your phone and get ready. moonbin's waiting for us at school_

 

 _7:37_ _am_

** insook  **

_please unlock the car_ _minhyuk_

 

 _7:37_ _am_

**rocky**

_only cause you said please_


	2. september 3,2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome binnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the romanized korean in here. i swear it's only in the beginning of the book.

_10:25 am_

**insook**

_minhyuk_

_10:26 am_

** minhyuk **

_i'm in class insook_

 

_10:26 am_

**insook**

_i know but i'm bored and i don't see either you or moonbin until lunch_

 

_10:26 am_

**minhyuk**

_we've got four minutes till then you can wait sooki_

 

_10:27 am_

**insook**

_i hate you_

 

_10:27 am_

**minhyuk**

_love you too we'll see you at lunch_

 

* * *

**_10:32 am_ **

_"finally! lunch!" insook said excitedly as she entered the lunch room._

_she quickly went into the lunch line and bought a bowl of ramen. she looked around lunch room and spotted her two friends._

_"annyeonghaseyo minhyuk, annyeonghaseyo moonbin." she greeted the two as she sat down at the table._

_"annyeonghaseyo." they said in unison._

_"you guys don't understand how hungry i am." insook said as she broke apart her chopsticks._

_minhyuk laughed as insook started shoving ramen in her mouth, while moonbin looked at her with a slightly disgusted face._

_"you eat like a fucking animal sooki." minhyuk laughed._

_"yah! i'm hurt rocky." insook faked being hurt as she placed her hand over her heart._

_"you guys are idiots." moonbin laughed._

_"yah! why are you two being so rude to me!" she whined._

_minhyuk broke apart his chopsticks and took some of insook's ramen while she wasn't paying attention._

_"yah! what the hell rocky! that's my ramen!"_

_"i know, that's why i took some." He laughed._

_"i hate both of you." insook pouted._

_"you love us." minhyuk smiled._

_minhyuk and insook both noticed that moonbin was quieter than usual. they looked at each other with concern._

_"bin, you alright?" minhyuk waved his hand in front of moonbin's face._

_moonbin had no reaction._

_insook and minhyuk looked at each other again._

_"yah! pabo!" insook hit moonbin's shoulder causing him to flinch._

_"i'm sorry. i just remembered i have a thing to go to." moonbin said quickly. he grabbed his stuff and walked out the lunch room leaving his two friends worried and confused._


	3. september 3,2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bin won't win.

_11:56 pm_

**minhyuk**

_hey moonbin. is something wrong? why'd you leave lunch today?_

 

_11:58 pm_

**minhyuk**

_i know you're awake bin_

 

_11:59 pm_

** moonbin **

_i'm fine minhyuk. i had something to do. that's all._

 

_11:59 pm_

** minhyuk **

_that's bullshit and you know it. you can tell me bin. we've been friends since we were three._

 

_12:00 am_

** moonbin **

_i told you i'm fine. why can't you just leave me alone about it already?_

 

_12:00 am_

** minhyuk **

_insook was worried about you bin. why can't you just tell us what's wrong?_

 

_12:01 am_

** moonbin **

_how do you feel about insook? answer truthfully minhyuk._

 

_12:01 am_

** minhyuk **

_she's my best friend. besides you of course. i don't see her as anything more than that._

 

_12:02 am_

**moonbin**

_do you think insook would go out with me minhyuk?_

 

_12:02 am_

** minhyuk **

_you like insook?_

 

_12:02 am_

**moonbin**

_yeah. i do. so, do you think she would say yes if i asked her out?_

 

_12:05 am_

** minhyuk **

_i just remembered i have to wake up early tomorrow. goodnight bin._

 

* * *

 

**_12:06 am_ **

_minhyuk wanted to pull his hair out. this is not how things were supposed to go. this can't be happening._

_"i won't lose insook to moonbin." minhyuk whispered to himself._


	4. september 4,2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minsook

_6:20 am_

**rocky**

_morning sooki._

 

_6:24 am_

** insook **

_what the hell rocky? it's 6:25 in the fucking morning. i don't have to be up till 7:30._

 

_6:25 am_

**rocky**

_i forgot about that. sorry. but hey, it's friday._

 

_6:25 am_

**insook**

_i don't give a shit. you woke me up a whole hour earlier than i needed to be._

 

_6:27 am_

** rocky **

_can you just stop complaining and open the front door for me?_

 

_6:27 am_

** insook **

_give me a second to find my sandals._

 

* * *

_**6:29 am** _

_insook opened the door to a smiling minhyuk._

_"good morning sleeping beauty." minhyuk joked._

_"just come in already." insook said with a yawn following afterwards._

_insook looked like she had walked through a tornado, while minhyuk was dressed nicely in his school uniform._

_minhyuk nodded and walked inside._

_he took off his regular shoes, placed them nicely on the shoe rack, and put on his house sandals that were already on the shoe rack._

_"what would you like to do sooki?"_

_"i would like to go back to sleep. would rocky like to join me?" she asked._

_"why not?" he smiled and followed insook to her room._

_'bin will not win.'_


	5. september 4,2015

**_6:35 am_ **

_minhyuk and insook were laying in bed. insook was resting on minhyuk, but he didn't mind._

_it wasn't anything awkward. they've done it before. but why does it leave him with butterflies in his stomach?_

_minhyuk shook the feelings away and pulled insook closer to him._

_he liked what they had but recently, he wanted to be something more._

_minhyuk looked down at insook and saw she was asleep once again._

_he really, really liked her_ _._ _but, so does bin._

_minhyuk moved the stray strand of hair off her face. "_ 사랑해 _. (i love you)." he whispered, trying not to wake her up._

_minhyuk slowly closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep._

 

* * *

 

 

**_7:30 am_ **

_"rocky. get up." insook said as she lightly shook him awake._

_insook had woken up 20 minutes earlier to get ready. she didn't wake minhyuk up, he just looked to peaceful._

_"what time is it?" minhyuk asked with a groggy voice._

_"it's 7:30. come on, we can't leave bin waiting for us." insook smiled at minhyuk._

_minhyuk tiredly smiled back and got out of her bed. He walked over to insook's mirror and fixed his uniform and hair._

_"hurry up rocky, stop being such a girl."_

_"yah! i'm not going to school looking like a mess." he laughed. "ok, I'm ready."_

_the two of them grabbed their book bags and headed to minhyuk's car. he pulled the keys out his book bag and they set off for school._

_"hey rocky."_

_"yeah."_

_"i love you."_

_"love you too sooki."_

_"i don't ever want anyone or anything to get in the way of our friendship." insook smiled._

_minhyuk felt his heart ache._

_friendship._

_'but what if i want more than just a friendship?' minhyuk thought as they pulled up into the school parking lot._

 


	6. september 5,2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again I'm sorry for the romanized korean in this

_9:42 am_

** rocky **

_sooki you up?_

 

_9:45 am_

** insook **

_hello good sir and yes i am_

 

_9:45 am_

** rocky **

_wanna go to the shopping center or something?_

 

_9:46 am_

** insook **

_sure sounds like fun :)_

 

_9:46 am_  
** **

** rocky **

_be ready by 10 so i can pick you up_

 

_9:46 am_

** insook **

_alright. see you in fourteen minutes :)_

 

* * *

 

 

**_9:50 am_ **

_insook's phone made a light ping noise._

_she picked up her phone expecting it to be minhyuk but was surprised to who called._

_she answered the call and placed the phone by her ear._

_"yebaseyo moonbin."_

_"yebaseyo insook. are you doing anything today?" the boy asked._

_"yeah, minhyuk and_ _i_ _are actually going to the shopping center today. i'm really sorry, maybe next weekend?"_

_"ani, its fine. next weekend sounds good." bin said into the phone._

_before insook had the chance to say goodbye, moonbin had already hung up the phone._

_she looked at the time and saw it was almost 10 so she decided to go outside and wait for minhyuk._

 

* * *

 

 

**_9:59 am_ **

_minhyuk pulled into her driveway and smiled when he saw her. insook waved at minhyuk and ran to the passenger side._

_"annyeong rocky!" insook said as she got into the car._

_"annyeong insook." minhyuk smiled at her._

_"let's go!" insook shouted._

_minhyuk only laughed at her childish behavior and started driving towards the shopping center._


	7. september 5,2015

**_1:24_ ** **_pm_ **

_minhyuk and insook walked around the shopping center hand in hand._

_minhyuk savored this action. he dearly wanted to tell insook how he felt, but feared it wound ruin their friendship._

_insook lightly squeezed minhyuk's hand._

_he looked down at her._

_"rocky, can we get burgers?" she asked him._

_"sure." he shrugged his shoulders._

 

* * *

 

******_1:31_ ** **_pm_ **

_insook and minhyuk found a table to sit at. they placed there trays down, one on each side so they could face each other as they ate._

_if you didn't know any better, you'd think they were a young couple._

_"hey, rocky."_

_"what's up insook?"_

_"did bin call you today?" she asked him._

_"uh... no. why?" minhyuk asked, taking a sip from his soda._

_"he invited me to go somewhere with him today. i thought maybe he invited you as well." insook bit into her burger._

_"what did you tell him?"_

_"i told him i already have plans with you today and that he could reschedule for next weekend." she said calmly. "why does it interest you?"_

_"just curious, that's all." minhyuk said as he bit into his burger._

_"hey, rocky." insook nudged him._

_"yes?"_

_"hurry up."_

_"don't rush me." minhyuk laughed._

_"you're taking forever!"_

_"hey! it's not my fault you eat like a pig!"_

_"i'm hurt minhyuk." insook placed her hand over her heart and pretended to cry._

_" shut up. i'm done now, lets go." minhyuk stood up with his trash in hand._

_insook was about to grab her trash but minhyuk beat her to it._

_"hey, i can do it myself." she whined._

_"it's called a kind gesture. accept it." minhyuk said then tossed both of their garbage in the bin._

_insook grabbed minhyuk's hand, looked up at him, and smiled._

_"now, lets do something fun." she said then started to run through the mall, dragging minhyuk along with her._

_"insook! slow down!" minhyuk shouted while earning strange looks from people in the shopping center._

 

* * *

 

 

**_1:59 pm_ **

_insook finally stopped running. minhyuk looked around and realized where they were, a build-a-bear._

_"why are we at a build-a-bear sooki?"_

_"since we've been friends for... as long as i can remember, i thought we could come here and make each other a bear. to symbolize our friendship and that we'll never **forget** about each other." insook smiled shyly. _

_minhyuk couldn't help but smile._

_"then what are we waiting for?"_

_insook smiled and pulled minhyuk into the store._

_"you'll make a bear to represent me and i'll make one representing you, got it?" minhyuk nodded._

 

* * *

 

 

**_2:17 pm_ **

_"that'll be 86,852 won for the two bears." the lady at the register said._

_minhyuk pulled out his wallet and handed the lady the amount she said._

_"by the way, you two are such a cute couple."_

_insook blushed lightly._

_"thank you for the compliment ma'am, but we're not dating. we're just friends." minhyuk said politely._

_"oh dear, forgive me. you two just look so cute together, that's all."_

_minhyuk just smiled at the lady. they got their change back and left the store._

 

* * *

 

 

**_2:26 pm_ **

_"what'd you name your bear?" insook asked minhyuk._

_"sooki." insook blushed. "what'd you name yours?"_

_"i named him rocky."_


	8. september 10,2015

**7:57 am**

_ding dong._

_insook looked up from her phone._

_'minhyuk didn't tell me he was here.' she thought to herself._

_she slipped her school shoes on and headed for the door._

_"moonbin? what are you doing here?"_

_"annyeong insook. i came to take you to school." moonbin smiled._

_"but, minhyuk usually takes me. what if he shows up and i'm not here?" insook said, standing on her tip toes trying to see over moonbin's shoulder._

_"it's alright insook, i already told minhyuk. he'll meet us at the school." he smirked._

_"o...kay. just let me get my book bag from my room." she smiled at her friend._

 

* * *

 

 

**_8:10 am_ **

_minhyuk waited outside of insook's house. he picked up his phone and saw a message from the one and only, moonbin._

 

* * *

 

 

_8:05 am_

**_ moonbin _ **

_hey i forgot to tell you I picked up insook at 8._   
_oops._

 

* * *

 

**_8:11 am_ **

_"aish." minhyuk murmured._

_he quickly pulled out of her driveway and headed off to the school._

 

* * *

 

 

**_8:25 am_ **

_minhyuk ran through the empty hallways. he was 10 minutes late._

_he quickly opened the classroom door, causing everyone to stare at him._

_"park minhyuk! why are you late?" ms. choi asked him._

_"i woke up late. please forgive me." minhyuk bowed, then walked to his seat._

_"hello minhyuk." said the shy boy with glasses who sat next to him._

_"hello sanha. did i miss anything important?"_

_the boy sat thought for a second then lightly shook his head._

_"just a small lecture, nothing too important." he squeaked._

_just as minhyuk was about to thank the beagle boy, there was a shout from their small teacher._

_"yoon sanha! outside, now." her shouts made the poor boy flinch._

_"yes ma'am." he sighed then slowly walked out the room._

_"ms. choi, it was my fault. don't punish sanha for something i caused."_

_"well," she rubbed her chin. "then you can join mr. yoon outside." she evilly smiled, then shooed his out of the classroom._

_sanha saw minhyuk step out the classroom and started to panic._

_"minh-"_

_"its alright sanha. don't blame yourself for it." he smiled at the younger one._

 

* * *

 

 

**_8:48 am_ **

_the two boys were still outside in the hallway, most likely_ **_forgotten_ ** _about._

_"should we go back into the class?" sanha asked._

_"no, the bells about to ring. what's the point of going in if we'll just have to get back out a minute later?"_

_sanha pushed the frame of his glasses up, nodding in agreement. sure enough, the bell rang not even a minute later._

_minhyuk started walking towards the cafeteria when he heard footsteps right behind him._

_he turned around to see the beagle boy right behind him._

_"i was wondering if i could sit with you at lunch today?" sanha asked shyly._

_"of course! i sit with my two friends from kinder, maybe you could get to know them." minhyuk smiled._

_sanha and minhyuk took off to the cafeteria._

_there was only one thing on the beagle boy's mind, "i hope his friends like me."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to clarify some things, they are using their Korean age, and the reason they're eating lunch so early is because of a different schedule that day. at my school, wednesdays are your odd classes and thursdays are your even classes. with that, lunch also changed those days.

**8:51 am**

_"hi sooki, moonbin. So uh... this is yoon sanha from my class." minhyuk introduced him._

_"hello yoon sanha, im jeong insook." insook smiled brightly._

_"i'm moonbin. nice to meet you." moonbin gave the beagle boy a slight smile._

_"what are we doing just standing here, let's go get food!" insook cheered as she ran to the lines._

 

* * *

 

 

**8:57 am**

_"so, yoon sanha, how old are you?" insook asked with a mouth full of rice and steak._

_"don't talk with your mouth full sooki." moonbin commented._

_"im sixteen." sanha smiled._

_insook swallowed the food in her mouth followed by a gasp._

_"oh my god rocky, he's a little kid." insook playfully shoved minhyuk._

_"wait, how old are you guys?" sanha asked._

_"insook and i are both seventeen and moonbin hyung is eighteen." minhyuk explained._

_"oh. noona, i'm not that much younger than you!" sanha exclaimed._

_insook cringed at the word, noona._

_"please don't call me noona, it makes me feel old."_

_minhyuk laughed at insook's pouting, which earned him another shove, only this time it wasn't playful. minhyuk was quick to act, shoving insook back._

_"minhyuk hyung," sanha questioned, "are you two dating?"_

_moonbin immediately slammed down his spoon on the table and stood up._

_'not again.' minhyuk thought to himself._

_"bin, please sit down." insook stood up and pleaded._

_"you two might as well start dating, hell, you two even went on a date this weekend!" moonbin shouted then once again, walked out the lunch room._

_insook sat back down and sighed._

_"we're sorry about that sanha. something's gotten into him lately, he's not usually like this." she gave him an apologetic smile._

_"it's ok insook, i understand." sanha gave her a reassuring smile._

_minhyuk was still standing up from moonbin's outburst. he looked down at insook and sanha and sighed._

_"i'll be back sooki, take care of sanha." minhyuk smiled then followed the same path as moonbin._

 

* * *

 

 

**9:09 am**

_moonbin rushed to his motorbike. he slung his leg over and threw on his helmet._

_"hey, moonbin!" minhyuk called out to his elder._

_he saw moonbin on his bike and rushed to him. minhyuk grabbed moonbin's arm and pulled him off the bike._

_"you idiot, what do you think you're doing?!" minhyuk screamed._

_"it's a half day minhyuk, im allowed to leave. now, let go of me." moonbin snarled._

_"stop acting like an asshole around insook."_

_"how can you do this to me, minhyuk?"_

_"pardon?" minhyuk asked in a confused tone._

_"you know that i like her, yet you still go out with her?"_

_"insook and i," he took a deep breath, "we aren't dating." he sighed._

_the two boys stood in silence._

_"minhyuk..."_

_he looked up at the taller boy._

_"do you... like insook aswell?" bin asked him._

_minhyuk just looked down in silence._

_"i can't believe it. i can't fucking believe it." moonbin repeated._

_"bin-"_

_the bell rang._

_"you know what the worst part about this is? she will always chose you. you've always been closer to her than i've been. so in the end, i don't stand a chance." moonbin spat as tears rolled down his face._

_bin wiped his tears and climbed back onto his bike._

_"tell sooki i said bye."_

_the engine of his bike roared as he sped off, leaving minhyuk speechless._


	10. september 11,2015

_12:07 am_

** insook **

_rocky_ _, are you still awake?_

 

_12:09 am_

** rocky **

_yeah im up_

 

_12:09 am_

** insook **

_what was wrong with bin yesterday?_

 

_12:10 am_

** rocky **

_he said it was family stuff_

 

_12:11 am_

** insook **

_oh. well is everything good now?_

 

_12:12 am_

** rocky **

_i don't know i didn't want to bother him about it. it seems like a him problem_

 

_12:12 am_

** insook **

_oh alright. goodnight rocky don't stay up too late_ ❤

 

_12:14 am_

** rocky **

_love you too sooki see you tomorrow_

 

* * *

 

 

**12:15 am**

_minhyuk sat up in his bed. he looked back down at his phone and sighed. he threw his phone across the room, letting out a sigh of relief that he didn't hear it break._

_'was it really the best idea to lie to her?' he thought to himself._

_he threw himself back on the bed and stared at the ceiling._

_"mom, what should i do?" he whispered to himself._

_he rolled over on his side and sighed. he felt a single tear escape his eye._

_"i don't know what to do anymore mom. i wish you and dad were here, i miss you guys." he sniffled._

_"do you guys remember jeong insook?" He smiled. "i love her, not just as friends."_

_he wiped his tears away as they fell._

_"i don't know what to do anymore mom, bin likes her too, and i don't want to hurt him. should i suffer to make him happy dad?"_

_minhyuk felt the room temperature change slightly. he smiled, knowing his parents were with him._

_minhyuk grabbed a pillow and pulled it close to him._

_"mom, dad, i love you." he whispered before falling asleep._


	11. september 11,2015

_8:14 am_

** minhyuk **

_hyung, can i visit you today?_

 

_8:20 am_

** dongmin **

_yeah of course_

 

_8:20 am_

** minhyuk **

_is it ok if i show up within the next 10-15 mins?_

 

_8:21 am_

** dongmin **

_what about school? you not gonna go?_

 

_8:21 am_

**minhyuk**

_i'm already late hyung. what's the point anyways_

 

_8:22 am_

** dongmin **

_alright then. i'll be waiting._

 


	12. september 11,2015

**_8:37 am_ **

_minhyuk looked up as he made sure he had the right place, 'seoul hospital'. he hadn't been to the hospital for a while._

_minhyuk took a deep breath and stepped inside the cold building._

_he slowly walked up to the receptionist, "excuse me ma'am, do you know what room lee dongmin is in?"_

_she nodded and pointed him to the directed of his room. minhyuk bowed and headed for the room._

_he lightly nocked on the door, letting dongmin know he was coming in._

_"hi hyung." he said as he stepped into the white room._

_"minhyuk, how've you been?" he smiled at his younger._

_"things are terrible without you hyung. are you getting better?" he said as he sat down on the hard chair by his older's bed._

_"the doctors said that they can see progress in my recovery, they say the treatment might actually work this time." he smiled lightly._

_"that's good, we need you to get better, hyung."_

_"don't worry minhyuk, i really have hope this time, i'll be outta here in no time. now tell me, what's up with you?"_

_"hyung, i like insook, but so does bin and we got into a fight about it yesterday." he confessed._

_"oh, does insook know?"_

_"that's the thing hyung, she doesn't know about our feelings for her. all she knows is that moonbin was upset and left school yesterday. she knows nothing about the fight." minhyuk signed._

_"and i'm assuming you didn't go to school to avoid all this conflict?" dongmin questioned._

_"in a way, yeah."_

_"so, you didn't take insook to school, leaving bin to pick her up, and hang out with her at school, while you're here with me, far away from the both of them?" dongmin said, with an eyebrow raised._

_minhyuk slowly looked back up at his elder, eyes wide._

_"oh my god, you're right."_

_"of course i am, i'm always right." dongmin smiled brightly._

_"but hyung, i already made plans to hang out with you, i'm not gonna leave you when i just showed up." minhyuk frowned._

_"i'm not saying to leave minhyuk, i haven't had any visitors in a while. it's nice having human interaction other than nurses and doctors." dongmin sighed._

_"don't worry hyung, i'd planned to stay for a bit." minhyuk smiled._

_the two continued to converse. talking for hours without even realizing it._

_neither of them even noticed the younger's phone going off. or the person who repeatedly called and messaged him._

 

* * *

 

**_36 missed calls from: sooki (4:37 pm)_  
_21 voicemails from: sooki (4:58 pm)_  
** _**139 messages from: sooki (7:51 pm)**_


	13. september 11,2015

**_11:47 pm_ **

_the hospital let minhyuk stay late, as it's been so long since dongmin had any visitors. yes, he had skipped a whole day of school, but seeing dongmin was more important than school._

_although minhyuk never used his phone at the hospital, it strangely died. so he walked home in silence._

_he got to his house when he noticed something strange, there was someone at his door. it wasn't just anyone, it was insook. she was leaning on his front door, asleep._

_minhyuk quickly ran to the front of his house. he looked down at the sleeping girl and sighed._

_'looks like she was worried.' he lightly smiled to himself._

_he picked her up off the ground and unlocked his front door, bringing her in with him. he walked to his room and gently laid her on his bed._

_he wasn't gonna just wake her up and send her back home alone._

_he quickly changed in his bathroom, not wanting insook to wake up while he was in the middle of changing._

_he stepped back into his room, making sure not to wake up the sleeping girl._

_he slowly climbed into bed next to her, pulling the covers over the both of them._

_he closed his eyes, slowly falling into a deep sleep._


	14. september 14,2015

**_7:46 am_ **

_"minhyuk?"_

_"yeah?"_

_"what happened between you and bin? i know you said that he was going through family stuff but-"_

_minhyuk abruptly stopped the car._

_"it's nothing to worry about sooki."_

_"but minhyuk, it seems really serious. you guys aren't even talking and-"_

_insook was interrupted once again by minhyuk, but this time he placed his finger over her lips._

_"insook. everything's fine. i promise." he smiled._

_"i'm just worried minhyuk, i just miss the times when it was the three of us."_

_minhyuk pulled the car over and set it in park. he looked at insook and tightly grabbed her hand._

_"hey, i'm ok, really." he lightly rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. "no need to worry about me or bin."_

_minhyuk looked down at his wristwatch and sighed._

_"we're gonna be late, sooki." minhyuk set the car in drive and started driving towards the school._

 

* * *

 

_**10:36 am** _

_minhyuk, sanha, and insook all sat down at the lunch table, but there was still no moonbin._

_insook scanned the lunchroom for her other friend, but only saw the other students of her school. she only sighed._

_"so, how's everyone this fine monday?" sanha asked with a big smile, his braces fully shown._

_"peachy."_

_"pretty good."_

_minhyuk and insook said at the same time._

_"that's good!" sanha smiled as he shoved kimchi into his mouth._

_"hey guys! i've got an idea!" sanha said excitedly, causing the two to look at the younger._

_"after school, lets go to this cafe i know. it's really good, i think you'd like it." he said._

_minhyuk and insook nodded in agreement as they continued to eat their lunch._

 

* * *

 

_**3:46 pm** _

_the three teens walked into the small cafe._

_"welcome to confession cafe!" the employee shouted as they walked in._

_"you two give me your orders, i'll get the drinks." minhyuk said._

_the younger two gave him their orders and he went to the order their drinks._

_"hello! what would you like to order today?" the blonde male asked._

_minhyuk gave the shorter man their order._

_"that'll be 12,300 won please." the shorter male said._

_minhyuk handed the cashier the money and sat back down with insook and sanha._

_"so, what's going on with you two?" sanha curiously asked._

_"we've just been worried about binnie, that's all sanha." insook said._

_'binnie.' minhyuk just ignored the nickname and continued to listen to the conversation._

_"hyung," minhyuk looked at sanha. "why weren't you at school on friday?" he asked._

_"i was at the hospital." he bluntly answered._

_"are you ok?" sanha asked, worry laced in his voice._

_"i was visiting a friend, who's very sick." minhyuk frowned._

_insook looked down as well, knowing who he was talking about._

_"oh no, what's wrong?" sanha asked again._

_"sanha, please don-"_

_"he has cancer, sanha. it's very severe and he's been in the hospital for months." minhyuk said, trying to stop the tears from falling._

_"one hot chocolate and two iced americanos!" the blonde man shouted._

_minhyuk quickly stood up._

_insook noticed the stray tear falling out his eye as he turned to go get their drinks._


	15. september 19,2015

**_3:16 pm_ **

_minhyuk lightly knocked on the door waiting for his elder's response._

_once he heard the ok, he quickly opened the door, taking a step into the solid white room._

_"minhyukkie! i missed you!" dongmin greeted his dongsaeng with a smile on his face._

_"hi dongmin hyung, how's everything going?" the younger asked as he pulled a chair up to his elder's hospital bed._

_"they started some new type of chemo today; they said it's cured most patients. hopefully it'll work for me and i'll finally be able to go and see my mom." dongmin smiled at the younger._

_he doesn't remember._

_"hyung," minhyuk swallowed. "your mom passed away five years ago."_

_"that's not true minhyuk, she called me this morning." he innocently smiled._

_he's forgotten about his mother's death._

_"minhyukkie," the elder called his dongsaeng. "where are binnie and insook?"_

_"insooks probably at home with her mom; as for bin, i don't really know."_

_"i miss when it was just the four of us against the world. we were inseparable!" dongmin said happily, then quickly frowned._

_"hey, why the long face?"_

_"when do you think bin and insook will visit me?" the raven haired boy asked._

_"i don't know hyung; it's all up to them."_

 

* * *

 

_**3:20 pm** _

_bin heard a quiet knock on his front door. he walked to his door and slowly opened it, revealing a shivering insook._

_"what are you doing here?" he asked coldly._

_"i've been worried about you bin."_

_"why, you've got minhyuk." bin said as he slowly closed the door._

_insook wedged her foot in the door frame._

_"bin wait!" she cried. "please let me in."_

_the older just sighed and opened his door, letting in the freezing girl. she whispered a quiet 'thank you' as she took off her shoes._

_"where've you been?" she asked him._

_"around." he answered coldly._

_"don't be that way, bin."_

_"did minhyuk tell you anything?" moonbin asked._

_"he said there were some family problems, but it's been over a week since we've seen you. i was worried." she said as she played with her fingers._

_'he would say that.' bin thought to himself._

_"insook, do you know anything about how i feel about you?" bin asked as he stepped closer to her._

_"y-you're one of my best friends." she smiled at him._

_once moonbin was close enough to insook, he lightly pulled her towards him. he gently held pushed her chin up; making her look up at him._

_"i really like you insook. like a lot." he said as he slowly started to lean into her._

_"bin," was the only thing that could escape her lips when moonbin connected his lips with hers._

 

* * *

 

_**3:31 pm** _

_"we need a nurse!" minhyuk shouted as he ran out his elder's hospital room._

_a few nurses followed minhyuk to dongmin's room, where the elder was having a seizure. the three nurses quickly wheeled the boy's bed to the emergency room. minhyuk tried to follow his elder when three male nurses held him back._

_tears started to fall out of minhyuk's eyes as he screamed for dongmin._

_"sir, you need to calm down." one of the nurses said calmly._

_"my brother could die right now! how do you expect me to calm down?!?" minhyuk shouted through his tears._

_"sir i-" the nurse started before being interrupted my the younger boy._

_"no you don't understand what's going on!" minhyuk cried._

_two of the male nurses pulled minhyuk to the waiting area and sat the crying boy down. the boy pulled his knees to his chest, tears flowing out his eyes. how could this happen so quickly?_

_he was fine twenty minutes ago; they told him he'd be ok? they promised him everything would be fine. everything was supposed to be ok. he was supposed to get better._


	16. september 20,2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a bit later of an update than i wanted but i've been preparing for my birthday party all week. so i apologize for the short chapter. i just can't believe i'm gonna be 15 in less than 10 minutes. wowza.

_  
**8:47 pm** _

_minhyuk sat in the waiting room for hours, waiting for news on dongmin. he tried calling insook, but she never picked up the phone. that's when he decided to call sanha, who thankfully showed up around two hours ago._

_minhyuk didn't want to seem weak in front of the younger, but he needed someone. he thought having sanha with him would help him calm down, and it did; but he just wanted to cry more._

_sanha didn't know how to help minhyuk. as much as he wanted to, he just couldn't._

_"is there anyone for a lee dongmin?" one of the doctors asked._

_minhyuk shot up and ran towards the doctor, sanha trailing after him._

_"i'm lee dongmin's brother." minhyuk said as he franticlly wiped the tears running down his face._

_the doctor looked down at his clipboard for a moment then looked back up at the two boys._

_"well, it seems that mr. lee had a bad reaction to the chemo; thus causing him to experience seizures." the doctor said calmly._

_"is he gonna be ok? why is he forgetting things?" minhyuk frantically formed the words._

_"he's fine, for now; this treatment is the last resort for mr. lee. if he can't pull through with this, then you'll have to prepare your goodbyes with him. now, as for the memory loss, none of the other patients, that i know of, have experienced that side effect. unfortunately i can't explain that for you." the doctor told the two._

_"when will i be able to see him?" minhyuk asked._

_"you could come back tomorrow if you'd like." the doctor suggested._

_"ok, thank you." minhyuk slightly smiled at the doctor before walking back to the waiting area._

 

* * *

 

_**9:01 pm** _

_the two sat at opposite sides of the small couch._

_moonbin knows he fucked up. that was her first kiss, hell, it was his first kiss._

_he turned around and lightly tapped insook's shoulder, causing her to flinch._

_"insook..."_

_she turned around and locked eyes with moonbin._

_"please don't confuse me, bin."_

_moonbin slightly tilted his head in confusion._

_"w-what do you mean by that?" he asked._

_"i don't know what's up with you bin! you don't show up to school to try and avoid us; you don't want to let me into your house until i begged to be let in; then you kiss me?! how does that make any sense to you?!" insook shouted as tears started to roll down her cheeks._

_"i ca-"_

_before bin could finish his sentence insook's phone started to buzz._

_she quickly picked up her phone and put it to her ear._

_"hey sanha, what's up?"_

_she gasped as she covered her mouth._

_"he's at the hospital?"_

_"ok i'll be right there to pick him up. bye sanha."_

_once she hung up she quickly stood up and started heading for the door._

_"wait, where are you going?" moonbin asked frantically._

_"i need to get to the hospital, minhyuk needs me." she said as grabbed onto the door handle._

_moonbin ran over to insook and grabbed her shoulder, "let me take you." he said quietly._


	17. september 20,2015

_  
**9:37 pm** _

_insook and moonbin rushed into the hospital looking for sanha. once they spotted him they realized that he was sitting with minhyuk, leaving the two confused._

_they walked up to the two boys and realized that minhyuk had tears running down his cheeks._

_"minhyuk, is everything ok?" insook asked as she sat next to him._

_"it's about dongmin..." minhyuk hiccuped._

_moonbin and insook's faces went pale._

_"i-is he alright?" insook asked, trying to hold back her tears._

_"t-the chemos not working. if this last treatment fails, he's n-not gonna make it." minhyuk said as he choked back his tears. "he's allowed visitors tomorrow; you guys should come, he's been wondering why you haven't visited him."_

_moonbin quickly wiped the tear that rolled down his cheek._

_insook pulled minhyuk into a deep hug and began to cry. minhyuk let his tears fall once again as he hugged her back._

_moonbin walked over to them, then proceeded to hug the two. he tried so hard to hold back the tears that were about to fall._

_he looked at sanha and saw the pain in his eyes. 'he didn't need to see any of this, he shouldn't be involved' he thought._

_he pulled away from minhyuk and insook and sat next to a worried sanha._

_"do you need me to take you home?" he asked the younger boy._

_sanha shyly nodded._

_moonbin gathered his two crying friends and the four of them started to leave._

_that was until the heard bone chilling words._

_"family of lee dongmin." minhyuk quickly turned around and ran up to the doctor, tears still leaking from his eyes._

_the doctor sighed, then followed it with a small frown._

_"we're sorry to inform you-"_

_before the doctor even had a chance to finish his statement, minhyuk fell to his knees and started bawling in his hands._

_moonbin quickly ran to minhyuk, trying to pull him up as minhyuk repeated the word 'no' over and over again._

_"-that your brother, lee dongmin, has sadly passed away." he finished._

_moonbin struggled to get the younger boy up, when his body suddenly went limp. insook gasped as she turned around and buried her face into sanha's chest._

_"sir, are you ok?" the doctor asked as moonbin shook the younger boy._

_"does he look ok to you? he's not fucking breathing! do something!" moonbin shouted as the tears started to spill from his eyes._

_"we need a nurse!" the doctor shouted as three nurses pulled along a stretcher. the three of them picked minhyuk up and placed him on it, before taking off the the emergency room._

_moonbin fell to his knees, like minhyuk did before, and sat there as the tears continued to fall._

 

* * *

 

_**2 years later...** _

_moonbin, insook, and sanha walked through the rusted black gates, each holding two red roses._

_they walked passed a few tombstones until they finally came up to the one they were looking for._

 

* * *

 

here lies  
lee dongmin  
march 30, 1997 - september 20, 2015  
he will always be in our hearts

 

* * *

 

_the three each placed a rose on his grave. they payed their respects to dongmin and his mother, who he was buried right next to._

_once they were done, they headed further into the cemetery. they walked for about ten minutes before stumbling upon the stone they were looking for. they placed the remaining roses on the grave and payed their respects._

 

* * *

 

here lies  
park minhyuk  
february 25, 1999 - september 21, 2015  
loved and never **forgotten**

 

* * *

 

_once they were done, they walked away from the graves of the deceased family, not looking back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end of this book. sorry for messing with your emotions like this. if there are any further questions about what happen, feel free to ask. also some good news. there will be a spin off of this book called "remembering". 
> 
> do any of you remember when they went to the cafe and minhyuk spoke to the barista? he plays a big role in the next book. the book will most likely come out in late august as i still have two other books im currently working on. 
> 
> anyways, please look forward to the spin off of this book, i'll try to make it more happy than how this turned out. :)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm new to ao3 so please don't mind any errors i have. this story is originally posted on my wattpad (same user) but my friend who has ao3 wanted to read it, so here i am :)


End file.
